The Unknown Rider
by dragonrider0228
Summary: Eragon and his friend, Leo are both dragon riders, but what if everything wasn't what they wanted. Could this ruin there friendship or make it stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Rider**

_ Crack. _The black stone had rattled back and forth. Leo awoke to the sound of the stone. He had hair the color of midnight, his eyes as red as a rose but as hard as stone. The black stone was furiously rocking now. Cracks had started appearing across the stone. Then out of the top of the stone came a little black head. It stared at him with pale white eyes. Crawling, it came into the moonlight. The creature had soft black scales with slightly feathered wings. " What are you? " Leo asked to the air. Slowly he came closer and reached out his hand. The little dragon rested his head in the crease of his hand. Almost immediately his palm burned. Fighting the darkness that was trying to win over his eyes he had to give in. Waking up, the dragon had been sleeping on his pillow. " Are you hungry little guy? " Leo asked. Practically on cue the dragon woke up. Leo pulled out some mice that he had been catching. The little dragon chased the mouse across the floor. He pounced one time and landed clumsily on his face. " Be careful. We don't want to wake up anyone, " Leo said laughing. " I have to go now, but I'll be back." The dragon looked up with sad eyes, the mouse's tail hanging out of his jaws. Leo walked to his friend Eragon's house. " Eragon, ready to go hunting? " Leo asked.

" Of course, " Eragon replied.

" Eragon, there is something I need to tell you about those stones," Leo whispered in a hushed voice. They had made it into the woods and Leo looked around to make sure no one could hear. " It was a dragon egg Eragon. Can you believe it? Us with dragons, " Leo said excitedly.

" I don't know what you're talking about, " Eragon replied. Then he whispered " Meet me in the field where we would play as kids, tonight. Bring your dragon. " Then the two went hunting. Eragon had shot a buck of massive size, while Leo had made his usual of three plump geese. Walking back to his home Leo noticed the little black dragon sitting on his window waiting for him to get home. He lived with his mom who had always been in town. Except for the nights when she was out of coin. Leo walked in and prepared the fire. After he placed the geese over the fire he walked upstairs. When he opened his door, the little dragon jumped onto him. " Hey, ready to go somewhere tonight? " Leo asked. The dragons eyes lit up with excitement, for he never got to leave the house. Leo had taken a black blanket to hide the dragon when he left. " Hey Eragon I'm here, " Leo whispered. He couldn't see anything past a foot in front of him.

" Over here, " Eragon's voice whispered through the air. As Leo came closer his dragon jumped out and ran to where they were. Shortly after Eragon's did to. She was a beautiful blue dragon. They circled each other, sniffing and recoiling back and forth. Leo had walked over and picked up one of his old axes that he had. He cut down some short trees and branches to place in a tree. He found one just high enough off the ground to build in. He laid the branches in a way so that the dragon could stand. He built walls so the dragon wouldn't walk off. All that was left was a roof. Thinking he grabbed some weeds and stuck them on top, layered sticks over that and then added more so the rain wouldn't seep through. He stuffed the blanket in so the dragon could stay warm and comfy. " I'll be back tomorrow, " he said. The next morning when he walked to town he met the storyteller, Brom. He new so much about dragons that Leo thought he could tell him about his. " Brom, do you have a place where we can talk privately? " he questioned.

" Of course I do. What is it you want to talk about? " Brom asked.

" Dragons, " he said. Brom's eyes lit up with happiness, but he also had sadness with a great longing. " Can you follow me. There is something I need to show you, " Leo said. Leading him to the clearing the little black dragon jumped out. Brom's mouth gaped in aw.

" Where did you get him? " Brom asked. Recalling to the night when they found their eggs Leo replied.

" In the Spine, in a hidden cave. I'm not the only one who found one. "

" Who else? Who else found one? " Brom demanded.

" Eragon, " he replied back. " But there is still a question I have to ask? When will mine be able to fly? "

" Anytime you want him to, " Brom replied.

" How about now? " Leo asked. With the dragon in his arms, Brom instructed him to flap. The little one flapped and flapped until he was airborne. Soaring higher and higher, and then he was gone.


	2. Wings Unfurled

Leo looked up with sad eyes knowing his dragon was gone. That night he came back to pick up the supplies. He heard a loud roar and a quiet ' thud ' so he looked around. Then his eyes saw the two pale white orbs watching him. He heard a deep voice in his head saying. _Stay at ease little one. _Who are you? Leo asked in his mind. _You know who I am. _The beast stepped into the light and Leo saw it was the dragon. He thought of a name and decided on Midnight. _That is a great name, I am honored to have it.. _Leo had just realized that he left his mind open. So where are you going to sleep now. _I guess in the woods. _The next morning Leo met Eragon in the field. " So where's your dragon? " Leo had asked.

" Hidden, " Eragon simply replied.

" Well can you call her in? " Leo wandered. Moments later a magnificent blue dragon landed in the field. It appeared she had grown too.

" What's her name? " Leo questioned.

" Saphira, what's your's? " Eragon stated.

" Midnight, " he had simply replied. Leo had bought leather and straps from the town that day. Soon he was building and measuring his dragon. He had finally completed his project by nightfall and realized Eragon had left. On his way home he saw smoke. Then realized the fire he left unattended. By the time he got home the house had smoldered to embers. He ran back to the field with tears in his eyes. Midnight swooped him up and flew. What's happening? _The ra'zac are coming. _Slowly he climbed on top to sit in the crease of Midnight's wings and shoulders. His legs started to burn as the scales rubbed up against him. Midnight landed in the clearing so Leo could put on the saddle. The sun had started rising and they had flew to Eragon's house and hid at the tree line. Two creatures in black robes came and set the house ablaze. When Eragon was on his way back Saphira swooped and flew straight to the Spine. Midnight had followed and saw Eragon having trouble with his flight. Saphira then banked and dropped him into a hay stack back at his farm. Eragon had ran and found his uncle dead. He then sent Saphira away. Brom then set the house ablaze and lead Eragon back to the woods. Slowly the dragons and Leo followed. " Where's your dragon! " Brom shouted.

" I sent her away, " Eragon replied hastily. \

" Call her back! " Brom said raising his voice. Then she landed. Slowly Leo and Midnight crept out of the shadows. Saphira recoiled and then stopped when she saw who it was. She looked at Midnight with loving eyes. _Hi _she had said through her thoughts to him. He then replied with _Hello Saphira. _They had both blushed but Midnight's scales kept it hidden.

" Is it ok if I accompany you on your journey?" Leo asked.

" Of course you can. We can always use an extra rider, " Brom said happily.

" So where are we going? " Leo questioned

" We are going to seek help from the varden, " Brom replied. The dragons had curled in a ball around their riders as Brom took first watch. Soon Brom's watch ended and it was Eragon's turn. Through the night the dragons had a conversation between the two. _Saphira what are we going to do? We are the only dragons outside of Galbatorix's rein. _

_Well, Midnight we can give the world more riders. _Saphira had replied.

_Saphira, I'm not sure I'm ready for a task like that. I only hatched four moons ago. _

_I understand, and I was talking about after the war. _The next morning they had prepared their things when Eragon decided to go to a place called Gil'ead.

" You can't go. The varden are in an entirely different direction, " Brom said.

" And I have to save Arya, " Eragon retorted.

" No, she has sacrificed to much for you to through it all away, " Brom said anger starting to fill his voice.

" Well I'm the rider and I say we go! " Eragon shouted. He leaped onto his saddle and took off. _Are you sure you want to do this Eragon? _Yes Saphira, I have to. Leo looked over to Brom who nodded meaning he should go. He then leaped onto Midnight and flew.


	3. Pierced By An Arrow

Midnight flew silently and hidden from their sight. Slowly they landed quietly. " Eragon, I'm helping you weather you like it or not, " Leo said. They had worn black cloaks and had their bows hidden. They had made it through the gates easier than expected. They went through the mazes of people until they found the keep. Walking inside they tried to find Arya.

" What are you doing in here? " one guard had asked. Quickly Eragon sliced his throat with a dagger. The guards just kept getting worse, three, six, eight. They sleighed them all. Finally they found her laying on a pedestal, chained in shackles.

" You shouldn't have come, " Arya said gasping for air.

" Indeed you shouldn't of, " A wicked shade Durza said laughing. Eragon had began to use magic to defend himself against the flying weapons the shade made. One spear had been sent and Eragon was out of energy. Coming from no where Brom took the spear to his chest when Leo let his arrow go.

" No! " Eragon screamed. The arrow hit Durza in his head. Kneeling by Brom they both wept. They unchained Arya and carried her and Brom. Pausing to fight the two dragons broke through the roof. They killed most guards. Suddenly a arrow was let loose and hit a guard behind Eragon. A person in a dark hood nodded. Just as the guard let his arrow fly. It's target was Saphira's heart. Quickly Midnight had jumped in the way and was hit in the chest. The arrow had magic in it, which dug it in deeper.

" No! " Leo and Saphira roared. Suddenly a black light came from Leo and let loose a powerful magic. The last guards dead. Midnight was struggling to breathe. The arrow had pierced him in the lung. Control yourself little one.


	4. RIP

The man in the dark hood came down and muttered some words unknown to Leo. Slowly the wound began to heal.

" This spell won't last to long, it will help though to get you to the varden. There they can finish healing him, " he said.

" What, is your name? " Leo asked.

" Murtagh, " the stranger replied. Slowly Midnight rose and picked up Brom and Leo. The seven flew through the night as far as they could get. Brom was barely holding on when the sun had rose. They landed on a mountain top.

" Eragon, I'm not going to make it. Arya, she has been poisoned by a shade. The varden are the only ones who can help her now, in my bag there is a sword. It was Morzan's. Take it and shove it through that retched shades heart, " He said with his last dying breath. They covered him with rocks and carved one saying, " Here lies Brom, dragon rider and mentor." Saphira and Midnight exhaled on the stones and they became crystallized. Then they said, " Now he can't be harmed by time. " Eragon went to Arya and said,

" Can you tell me where the varden is? Please, " Eragon asked. Suddenly she reached her hand up and touched his cheek. The passage was shone through his mind. They flew threw mountains and saw urgals. They crept around and found a cave to sleep for the night. They were silent through the night and no one could sleep. Saphira, what will we do once we reach the varden? Midnight asked. I don't know. We will probably have to train. She replied.

Saphira, do you remember what you asked me two moons ago?

Yes.

I think I'm ready. After the war, but when we have time to get to know each other more.

I would like that. The dragons sat and watched the sunrise, their tail's intertwined together. Leo had fallen asleep two hours ago and just woke up. He tried to recall the dream he had that had confused him. The darkness had surrounded him and he had heard a voice. Calling himself his father. Suddenly he had seen a brief view of a man on a throne with a black dragon curled around him. Once more the darkness engulfed him and left him to think who it was. Color had flown back and he was on Midnights back. He had charcoal black armor on and Midnight had matching armor. They had seen Saphira and Eragon attacking a shadowy black figure soaring in the air. Someone was atop of the unearthly beast. Slowly they came into view and it was Durza. Saphira had charged in and attacked only to be caught on the neck. Midnight roared and attacked to take the attention of the enemy. Saphira was let go and then the dream ended. Leo woke up drenched in sweat. The rest of the day they had flown and found the hidden passage behind the waterfall. The wound on Midnight's chest had started to reopen and he crashed to the ground.


	5. war begins

Leo whispered a spell Brom had taught him for healing. He muttered it knowing it would only heal what's on the outside. Suddenly a healer came up and muttered words and blew a remedy into Midnights mouth. He sneezed and got up, but winced and fell back to the ground.

" The wound will take time to heal, but he will live. Just don't strain him. " the healer said. Than she walked away. A man with ebony skin walked in and introduced himself saying,

" I am Ajhad leader of the varden. This is Hrothghar king of the dwarves. " motioning to a man in beige robes.

" Ajhad we found him hiding by the dragons, " Hrothghar said in robes.

" Kill him, " the leader replied.

" No, don't. He saved my dragons life, " Leo stated.

" He is the son of Morzan, he will just betray us, " Ajhad replied back.

" Then at least spare his life, " Leo begged.

" Put him in the jail, " Ajhad said. " And Hrothghar, if he tries to escape kill him on sight. " The leader then took them to their rooms. Saphira had to help Midnight because of the pain it caused him to move. In a weeks time Midnight was back to his initial health. On one night Leo and Midnight had taken a flight. They had both been training constantly. Leo's favorite weapon was a bow. He could fight kind of well with a sword. When Midnight was training he had to learn aerial combat. He was fast, but not as fast as Saphira. She was like lightning. When it came to close combat though, Midnight was the better of the two. When the they finished they're flight they went back to their chambers. Leo just lied down and tried to sleep. Afraid that his dreams would haunt him again he lied there awake. Only ten minutes later a loud horn rang through the sky. Out of his door he heard the scuffling of boots. When he opened the door people were getting ready for war. He went to the armory and suited up for battle. When he walked over to the cave opening that he was for sure to fly out of Midnight was suited in his charcoal armor. " Are you able to breathe fire yet? " Leo asked aloud. To answer Midnight let loose a jet of black tinted flames. Closing off the liquid fire that ran through his throat Midnight let loose an even more powerful roar. Saphira and Eragon then walked up and she roared to. Suddenly Saphira let a jet of blue tinted fire go. Leo and Eragon both leapt onto there dragons and dived out of the opening. With another bang the urgals blew a whole into the mountains. Midnight flew up and was hidden by the clouds and night sky. He dissolved into the darkness like a shadow and would strike at sudden times. The shade had realized that the battle may be lost and out of rage and fury he summoned a dragon made of pure dark magic.


End file.
